


A Thank You

by Mybunbuns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybunbuns/pseuds/Mybunbuns





	A Thank You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/gifts).



A Thank You

Hi this isn't a real fan fiction but I didn't know how else to contact you.  
I am in love with your work, I haven't found someone who I liked to read in a very long time.Your work made me feel so many emotions and I can't even wrap my head around how much I enjoy and love your writing style. Your teen wolf work "Waiting" changed my world. I honestly don't know how to thank you. I truly hope you become a author or get some of your work published. Sorry if this seems weird- some random stranger sending you a even weirder letter on the internet. I just could't stop thinking about you and you work and how much joy it bought me. I had to say something-- anything to show my thanks. "Waiting" is honestly and wholeheartedly my favorite story. I cried so many times I'm embarrassed to say. I'm not a crier either, I know everyone says that but truly I only cry if I'm beyond frustrated and even then it is very rare.   
I know this is weird to ask, I don't even know what I really want to say, but could I maybe print out your story? I am just scared of losing it. It brings me emotions, something I am not use to at all.I am not going to go out and claim it as my own or anything crazy like that. I just want to be selfish and have a paper copy to hold. It's the anxiety in me. I don't really know what to say without sounding crazy or whatever. Especially since we don't know each other.  
I'm just really proud of you and your talent. I hope it brings you joy and that you have a future in it. Or at the very least happiness.   
I hope you have a wonderful day/evening/night   
If you want to contact me my email is Witch_Brew@yahoo.com


End file.
